


I Need So Much Assistance

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: Lizzie has arrived</p><p>Mamjer: She squealed</p><p>Tomjemmings: Hamilton just got really happy? I wasn’t aware there was actual affection in this relationship??? Or at least not that it was reciprocated</p><p>Angelsky: Dude</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: Alex does feelings so hard man you have no idea</p><p>Jdotlaw: He’s not poly bc he wants to fuck everyone he’s poly bc he is actually in love with everyone<br/>---<br/>aka it's finally move-in day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need So Much Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> John Laurens = John Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot

**Adotfightme has started chat**

**Adotfightme has renamed chat Los Estudiantes**

**Adotfightme has added Lagayette, Jdotlaw, Tailorsoldierspy, Tomjemmings, Mamjer, Colderthancold, Angelsky, Morelikedamnilton, and NelsonMa to Los Estudiantes**

**Adotfightme:** do you guys know what today is

 **Lagayette:** what is today, alexander

 **Tomjemmings:** u know what today is, PAUL

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** oh shit that’s right we have to actually use our names lol

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well, my name’s similar enough

 **Nelsonma:** what about when people question ur username choice

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’ll just say i have a crush on the guy on the ten dollar bill

 **Jdotlaw:** i mean have u seen him who wouldn’t have a crush on him

 **Adotfightme:** i’m pretty sure he has a crush on you too just sayin’

 **Tomjemmings:** ooooooooooooooooooh

 **Angelsky:** what building(s) are you guys in?

 **Mamjer:** We’re in Jones Hall

 **Lagayette:** SAME

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ALSO SAME

 **Adotfightme:** do u know what that means my dearest betsey

 **Jdotlaw:** don’t forget about me loverboy

 **Adotfightme:** like I could ever forget about u my dear laurens

 **Adotfightme:** *lawrence

 **Angelsky:** it’s going to be so weird having to refer to everyone by name in public

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I mean most of us have similar enough names and like we can just introduce ourself as whatever we want to be called and force the others to accept it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh yeah **@adotfightme** peggy is coming with us to help move in so ur gonna have to say hi to her

 **Adotfightme:** as if I would ever forget my dearest margarita

 **Nelsonma:** I get to meet Peggy ! ! !

 **Adotfightme:** and I get to finally figure out who the fuck u ar

 **Morelikedamnilton:** calm down alexander

 **Adotfightme:** i am calm

 **Lagayette:** I am here at the building

 **Lagayette:** what’s our room number again

 **Jdotlaw:** how could u forget

 **Hercules:** it’s 177

 **Adotfightme:** 1 7 7 (6)

 **Angelsky:** that’s beautiful

 **Colderthancold:** You’re never going to guess what our room number is

 **Jdotlaw:** what is is

 **Mamjer:** 176

 **Tomjemmings:** 17(7)6

 **Adotfightme:** u can’t imitate me like that thomas

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** for some reason I don’t think he has that much control over that

 **Lagayette:** I just met our RA

 **Jdotlaw:** who is it

 **Lagayette:** I don’t know but he looked about ready to faint when he got a good look at me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it could be anyone

 **Tomjemmings:** tru

 **Adotfightme:** Hello I am hERE

 **Nelsonma:** Same

 **Adotfightme:** where are u I must SEE u

 **Nelsonma:** lol no

 **Adotfightme:** wtf

 **Lagayette:** WHERE ARE YOU MON AMI

 **Adotfightme:** I am currently walking down the hallway with all of my possessions

 **Jdotlaw:** is that supposed to be a warning about the scene ur making or a comment as to how few things you actually own

 **Lagayette:** I would love to say it’s the first, but considering I’m looking right at him i’d be lying

 **Adotfightme:** the RA just fainted

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I want to know who it is/was/watever

 **Lagayette:** he looks vaguely familiar?

 **Adotfightme:** maybe he was in the army?

 **Jdotlaw:** that would make sense

 **Tomjemmings:** Guess who just stepped foot on campus suckas

 **Tomjemmings:** Ur right, it is I, the most fabuloso of us all

 **Lagayette:** excusez-moi

 **Angelsky:** excuse me

 **Nelsonma:** exsqueez me

 **Mamjer:** I’ll be there in about twenty minutes can someone keep him out of trouble until then

 **Tomjemmings:** I’ve literally been fine up until this point why do i need u here

 **Colderthancold:** I think it might have to do with the fact that you’re about to be breathing the same air as your self-declared political rival

 **Adotfightme:** it’ll be fine, I’ll be on my best behavior

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that means nothing

 **Lagayette:** wait

 **Lagayette:** I’m responsible for both of these men for twenty entire minutes

 **Lagayette:** what have I possible done to deserve this

 **Adotfightme:** I’m really not that bad

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s a lie and you know it

 **Jdotlaw:** also less than an hour until I get to hold you in my arms again  <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same  <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** panic

 **Angelysky:** what now

 **Adotfightme:** i’m gonna be in the same space with both betsey and john im going to die

 **Nelsonma:** you’ll be fine

 **Lagayette:** he’s hyperventilating

 **Morelikedamnilton:** make him stop

 **Lagayette:** how

 **Tomjemmings:** thomas jefferson to the rescue

 **Angelsky:** somehow I don’t think that’s going to help

 **Mamjer:** Actually

 **Lagayette:** it worked

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why

 **Colderthancold:** did thomas break something

 **Lagayette:** almost

 **Jdotlaw:** close enough to cause anger

 **Lagayette:** omfg thomas is eyeing up alex hardcore

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean who wouldn’t

 **Mamjer:** keep at least a two feet distance between them I am almost there

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are you guys ready to get out-fITTED

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re running late but we’re ON OUR WAY

 **Adotfightme:** my cOAT

 **Adotfightme:** also thomas’ presence is upsetting me but I don’t want to say anything to break the semi-peaceful silence

 **Angelsky:** omg you’ve matured

 **Tomjemmings:** hamilton is so tiny

 **Tomjemmings:** i kept telling myself you guys had to be exaggerating

 **Tomjemmings:** but you weren’t

 **Adotfightme:** does that count as breaking the peaceful silence **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** NO. IT DOES NOT.

 **Nelsonma:** are you guys literally standing in one room just eyeing each other up while texting

 **Adotfightme:** Yes.

 **Lagayette:** if awkward silence is what it take to prevent violence I support it

 **Mamjer:** they’re standing in a triangle and alexander just has a pile of things around his feet and thomas is rly fuckign tall and fit??? And he’s just staring at alex??? And Paul (that’s so weird to type out), they’re just like, chilling but also nervously eyeing the two ??

 **Jdotlaw:** about thirty minutes left

 **Jdotlaw:** where is our room anyways?

 **Lagayette:** we’re on the first floor, hallway on the right, you’ll see james standing in the hallway with his arm halfway reached out towards thomas

 **Mamjer:** I’m not? Doing that???

 **Adotfightme:** yes u r

 **Mamjer:** you and john and going to be so much worse and you know it

 **Adotfightme:** of course we are I have a reputation to maintain and I need to count his freckles and there is very little that is going to prevent me from following through with that

 **Nelsonma:** that’s super cute but also a little disturbing and I  <3 it

 **Angelsky: @nelsonma** where’s ur room

 **Nelsonma:** first floor, hallway on the left

 **Adotfightme:** I’m coming to you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** No you’re not

 **Lagayette:** no worries, my hand is holding him in place

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s wriggly, or at least he was, be sure to have a good grip

 **Lagayette:** I have his hair, I think he’ll be fine

 **Tomjemmings:** his fACE

 **Mamjer:** he’s trying really hard to not make any noises it’s actually hilarious

 **Angelsky: @mamjer** how’s thomas

 **Mamjer:** he looks so different

 **Lagayette:** but in a rLY good way

 **Adotfightme:** thomas and laf look a lot a like? But like bc they are so different as people u can’t really see it?????

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I thought u were super distracted by trying not to moan out load and couldn’t text

 **Adotfightme:** I’m a quick learner and multi-tasking is necessary to live a life as busy as mine once was and probably will be again

 **Jdotlaw:** Pull harder **@lagayette**

 **Mamjer:** he made the noise

 **Mamjer:** thomas went shock still

 **Mamjer:** I think that’s the only time I’ve seen that happen

 **Lagayette:** Did you guys know that alex has approximately a suitcase and a half full of belongings

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m simultaneously appalled and not shocked at all

 **Tomjemmings:** rt if u knew that hamilton got an accent when u rub his neck

 **Morelikedamnilton:** rt

 **Jdotlaw:** rt

 **Nelsonma:** rt

 **Tomjemmings:** bc I just saw it happen and i can’t believe it

 **Angelsky:** what kind of accent

 **Tomjemmings:** I don’t even know

 **Mamjer:** a not unnappealing one

 **Lagayette:** He lost balance, so I let go of his hair and I ended up grabbing his neck and he went on a short rant but the accent was definitely there and I

 **Nelsonma:** is everyone going to have an existential crisis over the fact that alex has gotten more appealing

 **Angelsky:** apparently

 **Adotfightme:** I’m alright with it

 **Jdotlaw:** Same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m also not that bothered

 **Adotfightme:** true love

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i think it’s because everyone remembers what an asshat he is so he’s more protected this way

 **Tomjemmings:** I do find the desire to throttle his neck severely lessened now that I see how smol he is

 **Angelsky** **has added Shotshotshot to Los Estudiantes**

 **Shotshotshot:** GUESS WHO JUST ROLLED UP ON CAMPUS BITCHEZZZZZ

 **Angelsky:** she made me add her im so sorry

 **Colderthancold: @angelsky** are you guys in the really fancy looking crossover

 **Angelsky:** yeeee

 **Colderthancold:** I think I’m behind you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** let a couple cars pass you pls

 **Shotshotshot:** that’s not very nice of u lizzie

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m not supposed to be nice to burr

 **Colderthancold:** you do kno that’s not my name right

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do u think i actually care enough to stop

 **Nelsonma: @angelsky @morelikedamnilton** omg we’re in a quad? And some random girl just showed up???

 **Angelsky:** we’re definitely in a triple

 **Nelsonma:** not anymore we’re not

 **Mamjer:** do we know her?

 **Nelsonma:** She goes by Dori? Last name’s Bercer - ring any bells? She didn’t recognize me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** At least not on sight

 **Nelsonma:** tru

 **Lagayette:** Is dori short for anything?

 **Nelsonma:** she said it’s for Theodora

 **Adotfightme:** keep her far away from burr he is not allowed any speck of happiness

 **Tomjemmings:** ???

 **Mamjer:** ???????

 **Lagayette:** ???

 **Angelsky:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Angelsky:** A similar name doesn’t mean it’s a specific person??

 **Adotfightme:** are you honestly telling me that with everyone that is here now u don’t think it’s her

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he has a little bit of a point

 **Shotshotshot:** lizzie i can see u looking at the building, u can leave the car u know

 **Morelikdamnilton:** omw **@adotfightme**

 **Jdotlaw:** why is my father so terrible at arriving on time to anything

 **Jdotlaw:** why is he so terrible at everything

 **Nelsonma: @adotfightme @angelsky** I don’t know who u think dori might be but she said she lived in the same time/place we did and that she was married to a british officer and cheated on him with some  
american government official lol

 **Angelsky:** well, at least she’ll fit right in

 **Angelsky:** Scandalous WomenTM

 **Jdotlaw:** Lizzie wasn’t scandalous

 **Angelsky:** I mean, maybe not the way you initially think but u forget that she actually took control of her own life after her husband’s death

 **Lagayette:** Lizzie has arrived

 **Mamjer:** She squealed

 **Tomjemmings:** Hamilton just got really happy? I wasn’t aware there was actual affection in this relationship??? Or at least not that it was reciprocated

 **Angelsky:** Dude

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Alex does feelings so hard man you have no idea

 **Jdotlaw:** He’s not poly bc he wants to fuck everyone he’s poly bc he is actually in love with everyone

 **Mamjer:** huh

 **Lagayette:** They’re really close to having sex right now

 **Jdotlaw:** S T O P T H E M

 **Lagayette:** I don’t??? Know how to???

 **Angelsky:** step in between them

 **Lagayette:** I have a hunch that I might just somehow become a part of it

 **Tomjemmings:** is that not something u want

 **Lagayette:** how about u do it then

 **Mamjer:** NO

 **Angelsky:** So i’ve been watching ay-ay-ron in the rear view mirror and he just looked at his phone and then fuckIGN JUMPED OUT OF THE CAR AND SPRINTED TO THE BUIDLING

 **Nelsonma:** lOL IT’S CUZ OUR ROOMMATE IS THEODOSIA

 **Nelsonma:** aka the mother of his child

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** burr isn’t allowed to have feelings or joy stop him

 **Nelsonma:** see if might if it weren’t for the fact that dori might actually murder me like i get the impression from her that she is 100% capable of killing

 **Nelsonma:** but in a hot way

 **Lagayette:** is that the type of person that burr is into

 **Nelsonma:** Apparently

 **Angelsky:** no wonder he always got into it with alex he was probably sexually frustrated and didn’t know what it was poor bby

 **Mamjer: @angelsky** i get u had a thing for the man but not everyone did u need to stop

 **Angelsky:** watevr

 **Lagayette:** ALSO THE HAMILTONS HAVE NOT CEASED THEIR BEHAVIOR

 **Tomjemmings: @mamjer** close the goddamn door we don’t need to RA seeing this

 **Jdotlaw:** why don’t? You? Stop???? It???????????????

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m not that motivated

 **Mamjer:** y r u like this as a human being

 **Lagayette:** MADISON IS DOING IT

 **Shotshotshot:** how’s that working out for him

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m not sure

 **Angelsky:** also daddy’s parking and then we should be able to rush in w/ the best of them

 **Jdotlaw:** aka me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol no me

 **Adotfightme:** only bc i am about to be reunited with my coat

 **Angelsky:** i didn’t expect u to be here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex got distracted by insulting madison

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait i’m sorry J AMES

 **Jdotlaw:** guess who just passed the gate fuckas

 **Angelsky: @jdotlaw** ur not allowed in the building before i get there

 **Jdotlaw:** not my problem ur father can’t fuckign drive

 **Shotshotshot:** we are aware of his failures and accept him anyways

 **Tomjemmings:** u got ur practice with alex

 **NelsonMa:** I just watched a man run back and forth in front of this room like twenty times

 **NelsonMa:** fuckign fraNTIC

 **NelsonMa:** and dori just started laughing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh my god

 **NelsonMa:** anD HE JUST STOPPED DEAD AND FELL OVER FROM THE MOMENTUM

 **Angelsky:** at the sound of her laughter???

 **Angelsky:** If it wasn’t burr I’d say that’s adorable

 **NelsonMa:** and now he’s just kind of kneeling at her feet and hugging her legs ???

 **Adotfightme:** J E S U S omg omg proof that burr actually has feelings ? ! ? ?

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** u’ve done the exact same thing so shut up

 **Tomjemmings:** he has not

 **Lagayette:** i mean the only time i’ve seen it was when he was drunk

 **Angelsky:** it was not an uncommon occurrence

 **Adotfightme:** U R ALL SO FAKE

 **Adotfightme:** THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO BECOME PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE

 **Shotshotshot:** how r u real life people

 **Mamjer:** we’re historical figures who have had time to age and mature

 **Jdotlaw:** and also stop giving any fucks

 **Jdotlaw:** an example of such behavior will be seen in approximately five seconds

 **Adotfightme:** ajdsbwoiedmc fhjb j-IERMFK 23 Y5U C29FMIVH MKN

 **Tomjemmings:** whattheFUCK

 **Lagayette:** john is here now

 **Angelsky:** omg what even is that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** JONATHAN HAS ARRIVED

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and jesus frick is that a man i’d put a poster of on my wall

 **Shotshotshot:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Tomjemmings:** this very unfamiliar man knocked jemmy and i out of the way and before i recovered i just heard alex making noises

 **NelsonMa:** hair pulling noises

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they’re such nice noises

 **Angelsky:** at least john’s hot too

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i am #blessed what have i don’t to deserve this

 **Shotshotshot:** literally b who u r as a human

 **Shotshotshot:** aka an actual cinnamon roll

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I am missing so much

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but my parents keep asking me things

 **Angelsky:** SAME

 **ShotshotshotL** WIAT WE R FINALLY ABLE TO LEAVE THE CAR

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** separate them

 **Lafayette:** she’ll just be pulled in

 **Lafayette:** they wouldn’t even have to try very hard

 **Mamjer:** i see the look on ur face u couldn’t stop it either

 **Angelsky:** do i have to do everything in this family

 **Morelikedamnilton:** LIKE U’D BE ANY BETTER

 **Shotshotshot:** I AM A CHILD I SHOULD NOT BE FORCED TO WITNESS RL PORNOGRAPHY

 **Mamjer: @shotshotshot** just fix it

 **Shotshotshot:** fiNE

 **Shotshotshot:** I do so much for this family

 **Mamjer:** omg thank u **@shotshotshot** is an actual saint

 **Mamjer:** and a hot one

 **Shotshotshot:** ew stop

 **Tomjemmings:** EAT IT JAMES

 **Angelsky:** that doesn’t even make sense

 **Tomjemmings:** oh my sweet darling angel i am struck speechless by ur presence so i must express myself here instead

 **Angelsky:** no

 **Angelsky:** is alex even coherent

 **Morelikedamnilton:** im not sure?? He’s just kinda staring at john at awe and ignoring me???

 **Lagayette:** thats bc ur out of the john range

 **Lagayette:** move like 2 steps closer and his attention will be spit

 **Angelsky:** does that apply to me

 **Lagayette:** would u register on his sex radar

 **NelsonMa:** I would

 **Mamjer:** hoping he doesn’t read this

 **Angelsky:** it does not apply to me

 **Angelsky:** he did acknowledge my existence vv shortly tho so i’ll take it

 **Tomjemmings:** u wont be 3rd place to me angel

 **Shotshotshot:** do u not kno what stop means

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I AM HERE AND I AM QUEER

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** SOMEONE TELL ALEX I HAVE HIS GODDAMN JACKET

 **Morelikedamnilton:** He’s wearing like ten layers will it even fit

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** believe it or not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i am the one who first introduced him to dressing for a new york winter

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i am familiar with his tendencies

 **Lagayette:** Do u need assistance

 **Tailorsoldiierspy:** I need so much assistance

 **NelsonMa:** I would assist but burr and dori haven’t moved and they’re in the doorway

 **Angelsky:** what do u mean they haven’t moved

 **NelsonMa:** he’s just like crying into her jeans and she’s just staring at him exasperated

 **Lagayette: @tomjemmings @mamjer** and i will assist

 **Tomjemmings:** i didn’t sign up for this

 **Angelsky:** there’s too much sexual tension for u to remain

 **Tomjemmings:** and u do

 **Angelsky:** i have to keep them from starting anything bc 1) people have to actuall move in and 2) alex is gonna be so upset if he doesn’t get his coat

 **Mamjer:** they’re still just staring at eachother heatedly, with lizzie occasionally breaking away to check the chat, but they’re closer now

 **Angelsky:** i rly need to stop this

 **Tomjemmings:** y do u get to do it

 **Angelsky:** bc I’m used to having to resist alex’s charms and i can be like that’s my sister ew gross

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this really amazing person who not only wrote a [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7232746) inspired by this but also did a character/fashion [sketch](http://classicalcassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146131476813/for-kookookarli-a-fashion-character-sketch-for) for Alex in this (after he gets his coat lol) and it's just really amazing
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! I literally love your comments so much, and I'm sure some of you are starting to see some of your ideas showing up, haha. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Odds The Gods Would Put Us All In One Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861258) by [Flora_Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Obsidian/pseuds/Flora_Obsidian)




End file.
